


Drawings that tell you who your soulmate is

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: whatever your soulmate writes/draws on their skin appears on your skin too





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Sana has heard about it she was 6. At least that's the first time she  **remembers** hearing of it.

"You need to stop scribbling your To-do list on your hands!", she had heard her father complain about her Mamma to her Mamma. He was still laughing about it though. "That's what notebooks are there for."

Sana was sitting at the dinner table. Her eldest brother sitting across from her, Elias next to her. Their parents on each end of the table.

Sana remembers sitting there, confused of what her dad meant. Why would it bother him if she wrote on her hands? That's something Sana did sometimes too. When she was drawing pictures she sometimes accidentally drew on herself and sometimes she just tried to see if she could draw flowers on her hands and arms. And other times little drawings just appeared on her skin. She didn't think much of it because it happened often and the drawings faded and vanished not too long after they appeared. 

At that time at the dinner table, being too preoccupied with fighting over the last slice of dessert with Elias, she didn't think about it any more.

Not much time passed, in Sana's first year of school, she heard older girls talking about their soulmates. One time, when waiting for her dad to pick her up from school, she heard two girls of the highest grade in school talk and one of them was complaining and almost crying.

"How am I supposed to find my soulmate? I don't even understand what he's writing on the back of his hand all the time. It looks like Russian or something." She had held her hand up to show it to her friend. But Sana saw the untidy writing too. "I don't know any Russian people, what if I never find my soulmate?"

That girl was hysterical but Sana didn't understand why. She was too young to care about soulmates. Neither did she understand the concept of soulmates completely.  So when her dad came to pick her up, Sana instantly asked him.

"Does everyone really have a soulmate? How do you find them? Is Mamma your soulmate? Do you always find your soulmate?”

She was fascinated by her dad's explanation.  
Everyone has a soulmate. Someone they are destined to be with. Their other half. And whatever you write on your skin appears on your soulmate's skin; whatever they write on their skin appears on your skin.

"Your Mamma and I were friends for some time and I had already fallen in love with her before we realized we were soulmates." This story makes Sana's heart grow every time she thinks of it. That was the first time somebody talked to her about soulmates, the first time she really understood why she had random drawings or scribblings on her arms once in a while, the first time many small conversations she overheard made sense.

Still, she was only 6 years old and didn't realize that her dad didn't answer all her questions. He had left Sana's last question unanswered.

It all sounded like a fairy-tale to her. Going about your life and finding random drawings on your skin every once in a while which will tell you who your soulmate is. 

Well, unfortunately this feeling didn't last forever. 

Until she turned 14 little words or tiny drawings kept appearing on Sana's skin. But nothing out of the ordinary. Usually just reminders for homework, or other insignificant things that didn't have a bigger meaning for Sana.

After that, for a very long time Sana didn't see anything on her skin that she didn't write or draw. It's not like she looked for something new every day, that's not what she did. Not many people do that. Usually, it just happens and you laugh about a bad drawing or the poor handwriting. Many people don't put much significance on the fact that your soulmate indirectly paints your skin. 

Unfortunately, in contradiction to what Sana believed when she was 6, not everyone finds their soulmate. Many people fall in love with someone whose drawing on their own skin doesn't end up on their wife or husband's skin.   
It's accepted, it's almost the norm by now. Only a small percentage of people are lucky enough to fall in love with their soulmate. Sana's parents are one of those lucky couples.

Sana was fine with that. She might not find her soulmate because maybe, she thought, soulmates are over glorified. You probably don't need to find them to be in a happy relationship. 

So when Sana found herself looking forward to every time her brother brought his friends home, she didn't care if that one boy with the dark, slightly curly hair who always found a way to spend a few minutes alone with her, just making small-talk, was her soulmate or not. All she cared about was Yousef smiling at her from across the room whenever Sana was in his field of vision. All she cared about was Yousef going out of his way to make Sana feel better whenever he notices something is up. All she cared about were the butterflies she felt when Yousef was near her.

Sitting at a table on the school yard now, talking to Chris, Eva, Vilde and Noora made Sana remember all of this. Vilde talks about the essay she wrote in her exams today and that she wrote about the topic of soulmates and how big the chance is that they meet.

None of the girls at the table have found their soulmate yet. No surprise here that most of them have a rather pessimistic view on finding your one and only soulmate. The older you get, the less you care about that. Because you know how small the chance of you actually meeting them and additionally falling in love with them is. 

"All my soulmate ever writes on his hand are reminders on when to do stuff. But he never writes what he has to remember. Just the time.", Chris explains and absentmindedly covers her left hand with her right hand. 

"Mine doesn't write anything at all.", Sana mentions. She had mentioned it before, when she talked with Chris about this. But all of them discussing this topic is very unusual. It's not something this group of friends talks much about.

Right when Eva starts talking about very immature drawings that sometimes appear on her left arm, Sana's phone beeps three times back to back. She unlocks her phone and bites her lip to not grin too much.

She received three texts from Yousef.

"Did your exam go well?"

"Wait, no. It definitely did."

"But how well? That's the right question."

Sana forgets to try to contain her smile while she answers him that it went better than she expected because it was a hard exam.   
And she also writes "But aren't you supposed to be working right now?" and sends the message.  
Sana only looks up from her phone when the girls call her name all at the same time.

"Huh?", is all Sana can ask. Her eyes fall down on her phone once again and she sees Yousef is typing something.

"Sana, is a handsome, tall, dark haired boy you're in love with texting you right now?" Noora asks which makes all the other girls laugh. Even Sana laughs a little but quickly presses her lips together to make herself stop.

"It definitely is Yousef. Nobody else makes Sana smile this much." Vilde answers instead of Sana who refused to say something to that.

But now Sana looks up at them again and explains:" He only asked how my exam went.", while he should be working, she thinks to herself and smiles a little. Sana's phone beeps two times in a row but she doesn't look what the texts are because she knows the girls are waiting for it.

She sees all four of them smiling broadly at her, their smiles almost unnervingly wide. 

"O yeah. He's only ever asking how your exam went.", Noora says with an ironic tone.

"Or how your basketball game went.", Chris adds.

"If he wasn't there himself.", Eva mentions with her eyebrows raised. Yousef barely ever misses her Basketball games. It started as him tagging along when Elias came to watch and now Yousef is almost always there, in the audience, clapping and cheering.

"Or how the Russe-van is coming along.", Vilde adds, "Russe girls rule the world, right?"

Sana can't help but smile widely because even when the girls just want to tease her in this moment, Sana is aware that Yousef does all that because he cares. She blushes at that thought but tries to shake it off before the girls notice.

Sana acts annoyed and says:" I'm not telling you anything ever again." Sometimes she regrets sharing so much with her friends because they find a way to use it to tease her. Since her and Yousef have been getting closer, the girls don't miss a chance to do exactly that.

"Aww, Sana. Don't be like that.", Chris says laughingly and hugs Sana to her side for a few seconds.

"But honestly, who needs a soulmate if they have someone like Yousef already.", Eva blurts out, not intending to do so. The girls know Sana doesn't care about that but being reminded is still not pleasant. 

Vilde leans a little forward in her seat and asks: "Sana, are you sure he's not your soulmate? You two fit perfectly into the description of how soulmates are supposed to be."

Sana doesn't realize she does it but she sighs, maybe even a little disappointed. She shakes her head and answers: "There was not an instance that made it seem like it." Her soulmate hasn't been very creative on his skin and Sana has not seen anything she wrote on his skin. That could be because what she writes vanishes from the skin of her soulmate not long after she writes something on her own. To be honest, she didn't look for it either. Maybe, just maybe, she feared to be disappointed.

A few minutes later Eva, Noora and Vilde need to get to their next class but Sana and Chris have the rest of the day off. 

Sana finally gets the chance to look at her phone again and reads the two messages from Yousef.

"I had a five minute break. I'm never on my phone while working, you know that :) "

"I'll get off work in half an hour. Wanna meet me here and go eat something together? <3"

Sana looks at the time and calculates that he'll be done with work in 15 minutes. Just enough time to walk to the kindergarten, the place Yousef means with 'here'. She texts him back, which he will see when he's done.

"I'll be there :) <3"

Chris and Sana end up walking the same way. The kindergarten Yousef works in is on the way to Chris' house. Sana enjoys just walking around and talking with Chris because even though she is light-hearted and funny most of the time, Chris is one of Sana's favorite people to talk to. About anything and everything.  
When they arrive at the kindergarten Chris and Sana have finished discussing their exams and they hug goodbye. However, when they part from the hug and Chris wants to go past Sana to walk home, she stumbles. Sana quickly holds onto Chris' arm. She stands up straight again and both girls start laughing because something like this always happens to them. 

Chris, however, stops laughing before Sana which confuses Sana. Chris is staring down and to see what made her stop laughing Sana follows her gaze. Chris is staring at Sana's hands.

"I thought your soulmate doesn't ever draw?" Chris asks. The question sounds more excited than anything else. This confuses Sana and she quickly raises her left hand. A little stick figure, a small flower and something that looks like an upside-down V appear and vanish a few seconds later.

Sana doesn't know how to feel. It's the first time in forever that this happens but she doesn't care because she is about to meet Yousef who is perfect for her; it doesn't matter if it wasn't him who drew that stupid little stick figure on his hand.

Chris just waits for Sana to say something, which she doesn't. Sana just shrugs and smiles which Chris takes as a sign to leave then.

"I'm outside :)", Sana texts Yousef and leans on the wall.   
She turns her phone in her hand a few times and gets nervous because she'll see Yousef in a few minutes. A good type of nervous. She feels more than comfortable with him and hasn't seen him yesterday so her excitement is even bigger than usual. She might not always show it but she is really glad that Yousef is in her life, and not only as her older brother's best friend.

Sana's phone beeps twice. Two messages from Elias.

"I'm getting Pizza for lunch"

"Want your usual pizza? You deserve it after your exam!"

Sana smiles to herself and texts him back.

"Thank you, Elias."

"But I'm eating lunch with Yousef. See you later :)"

Five minutes later Yousef walks out of the building and his eyes immediately search for Sana and find her. She pushes herself off of the wall and waits for him and smiles at him. He looks a little stressed but once she smiles, he smiles. 

"Hi."

"Hi.", they greet each other at the same time.

Yousef puts his jacket on, which he was holding in his left hand and his backpack in his right hand. Sana goes to take his backpack to hold until he puts his jacket an.

"Sorry for making you wait.", Yousef says, looking genuinely sad about it, "But three kids drew on me while I was busy with another kid and when I pulled my hand back two of them got mad. Because drawing on someone doesn't hurt the person being drawn on. So I had to explain why No means No even if it's something small like that. And I tried to get the color off my hand."

Sana stands there, engrossed in his story. She loves how passionate he is about the kids he works with and that he puts so much effort into teaching them even the smallest things. 

"It's fine, really. I didn't wait that long anyway.", Sana says. Yousef who was preoccupied with his backpack he took from Sana again, looks up at her and smiles broadly when he sees her smiling at him. They stand like that for a few seconds. Just smiling and looking each other into the eyes.

Finally, they snap out of their little bubble when Sana asks if he's ready to go. Yousef nods but first points at his head but says: "There's a bug on your hood." 

Sana just raises her eyebrows and doesn't get to say anything because Yousef asks: "Should I ..", and motions to get the bug off of her hood. Sana nods and Yousef comes closer, takes the bug and puts it on one of the bushes close to them. Then he goes to stand in front of Sana again who says Thanks. Yousef just nods and drags his left hand through his hair. Sana's eyes follow that movement and something catches her eye. Her heart beats even faster for a second. Sana steps closer to him and instinctively takes his left hand in hers and looks at it. 

"Eh.. Sana..", Yousef says pretty confused with the situation. He doesn't mind it in the slightest that she's so close but her staring at his hand is a little weird. 

Sana looks up, into his eyes and tries to catch her breath. Sana sees a little smudged line right in the middle of Yousef's back of the hand. Exactly where the upside down V appeared on Sana's hand, on the same spot, not long ago.

"What did the kids draw on your hand?", Sana asks. She doesn't even know what kind of answer would make her happy. But she couldn't stop herself from asking.

Yousef furrows his eyebrows, still confused. "Well, I'm not sure. A stick figure, a flower and a girl tried to write my name but because I don't like anything drawn on me I pulled my hand away before she could finish the Y."

Yousef explains oblivious to Sana's thoughts. Once Sana processes what this means she breaks into a grin and can't contain it. Yousef, who was too confused to react first, finally understands what Sana could be thinking. Sana drops Yousef's hand and hastily goes through her bag to get a pen out of it. She really hopes she is right. Otherwise the next thing she is going to do will be awkward as hell.

Now, Yousef understood what Sana is doing and he definitely knows what she was thinking seconds ago. Both of them hold their breath as Sana holds the pen close to the palm of her left hand. Yousef raises his own left hand and turns his hand so that his palm shows upward. 

Sana and Yousef stand very close, not even one step between them. Sana looks one more time into Yousef's eyes before she draws in the middle of her palm. She closes her eyes for a moment and hopes she was right. She never hoped she was right so much. 

"Sana.", she hears Yousef and raises her head to look at him. The biggest grin on his face, Yousef is holding his left hand up, sporting the same heart in the middle of his palm as Sana drew on her own palm.

"Aah!", Sana shrieks without being able to control it and her pen falls out of her hand as she jumps to hug Yousef. She wraps her arms around his neck and he doesn't hesitate to hug her back, just as closely. 

Sana didn't care if Yousef wasn't her soulmate. She loved him anyway. But having the confirmation that he is indeed her soulmate made her happier than she thought she would be about this. Sana can't stop smiling the whole time they hug and even when they part from the hug and look at each other. Yousef has the same big smile playing on his lips and he takes Sana's left hand once more and turns her hand to see the heart again. Sana does the same as him; she takes his left hand and turns it to see the heart. It already started to fade but it doesn't matter.

"We're soulmates, I guess.",  Sana finally says.

Yousef laughs at that and nods. 

"But you know, I didn't need to see this...", he lifts his hand once more, "... to know that you're my soulmate!"


	2. Reminders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yousef distracting Sana from studying by using their soulmate bond

Sitting in the library, without any noise or distractions, should have helped Sana get her essay done quickly. There is nobody in the library aside from a first-year student who sits on the window sill and reads a book and Sana. No distractions, right?

Wrong.

In the past five minutes different writings appeared on the skin of the back of her left hand.

**'Soulmate <3'**

Sana smiles when she sees that and then tries to concentrate on her work.   
It starts to fade and is gone a minute later.

Great, Sana can go back to her work now, right?

Wrong, again.

**‘don't got you, I got nothin'** '

Sana could try to ignore what Yousef has been writing on his hand, definitely for Sana to see, but it's impossible to her. As soon as the black writing appears her eyes find it. That the things Yousef has been writing are really cute doesn't help.

She finally gives up for now and takes out her phone. She had put it on silent to not be bothered by anyone while working on the essay. Well, she didn't count on her soulmate writing on his hand and sending her messages like that.

Sana starts typing and sends the text.

" _You know, we have phones for a reason_ "

Yousef quickly answers. 

" _Yeah but you can't ignore me this way <3_"

She knows that 'this way' means making use of their Soulmate bond. His dorkiness makes her smile but she texts back.

" _You don't even like stuff being written on your skin_

_Plus texting is easier_

_At least on your part because the writing vanishes from my skin but you have to wash it off_ "

It's really impractical if you think about it. But honestly, Sana is only saying all that because she needs to work on this essay without distractions. She doesn't have the heart to tell him stop, she enjoys it too much for that but now that she knows she won't be able to work efficiently, she just decides to talk to him now instead of later.

She gets another message from Yousef.

" _I don't care about washing it off._

_I'm trying to be nice here_

_A little appreciation would be nice_ _❤_ _"_

Sana doesn't need to see Yousef to know that he has his stupid, cute grin on his face while typing that. He is being too cute for Sana to ignore him and get back to work.

She replies.

" _Hmm... it's appreciated that you wrote Kendrick Lamar lyrics_  "

Sana waits as Yousef is quickly typing and she can't keep the smile off of her face.

She reads the text and laughs out loud for a second. This makes the first-year guy look at her weirdly but she just shrugs and looks at her phone.   
He had texted:

" _Do I have to worry about Kendrick Lamar now, too?_

_And not only about Stephen Curry_ __


End file.
